criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Beginning (Trevino)
For the case written by CutePets95, see A New Beginning. A New Beginning is a case featured in Criminal Case: City of Trevino as the first case of the game. It is the first one to take place in the San Roberto district of Trevino. Plot Chief McKinney welcomed the player to Trevino Police Department and introduced them to the personnel. He then assigned Camila and the player to patrol San Roberto, ending up with finding the body of the head of Trevino Bank Jamie Stafford with her neck stabbed at a local ATM. Brittney deduced that the victim's blood bled out in minutes, resulting in her death. The team suspected the victim’s boyfriend, Henry Lloyd, second-in-command Velvet Bush for her presence at the crime scene, and donut stall Alon Ramos, whose donut stall the victim visited. Mid-investigation, it was discovered that Jamie’ death caused the stock market to crash. Engineer Kuro Yamamoto, who did not know the victim despite his presence at the crime scene, and investor Clara Sanchez were suspected as well. Afterwards, Nellie confirmed that the murder weapon was pocket knife. Eventually, Camila and the player apprehended Alon for the murder. After confessing to the murder, he stated that Jamie broke up with him by stating that she was too busy. However, he saw the victim dating with economist Henry Lloyd, indicating that the victim cheated him. Jealous and feeling betrayed, he stabbed him with a pocket knife in her neck. Judge Pennington sentenced him to 15 years in jail. Post-investigation, Chief McKinney congratulated the player for solving the case. Camila and the player then talked to Henry for the solutions to the stock market crash. He said that he would have his contacts establish a start-up, however, he lost his briefcase where he put the contacts’ names. They found the briefcase, which contained a letter indicating that (per Philippe) engineer Kuro Yamamoto was the potential person to establish a start-up. They talked to him, who said that he would establish a tech company and promised that the company would benefit the investors. Afterward, they resolved to go to the casino as more people gambled following the stock market crash. Summary Victim *'Jamie Stafford' (found dead with her neck stabbed) Weapon *'Pocket Knife' Killer *'Alon Ramos' Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer is a male. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer has a rash. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate ATM Center. (Clues: Mineral Bottle, Plastic Box, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Henry Lloyd) *Talk to Henry Lloyd about the victim. (Prerequisite: ATM Center investigated) *Examine Mineral Bottle. (Result: Dirt Sample; New Crime Scene: Bank) *Investigate Bank (Clues: Bowtie, Receipt) *Examine Bowtie. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a male) *Examine Receipt. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Victim’s Fingerprints; New Suspect: Alon Ramos) *Question Alon Ramos if the victim went to his donut stall. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Fingerprints identified) *Examine Plastic Box. (Result: Velvet’s ID-Card) *Confront Velvet about her presence at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Velvet’s ID-Card found) *Autopsy Victim’s Body (18:00:00; Attributes: The killer is right-handed and has blue eyes) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate ATM. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Pieces, Bunch of Newspaper) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Printed Circuit Board; New Suspect: Kuro Yamamoto) *Ask Kuro Yamamoto if he saw the victim. (Prerequisite: Printed Circuit Board restored) *Examine Bunch of Newspaper. (Result: Account Book) *Analyze Account Book. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Clara Sanchez) *Question Clara Sanchez about her presence at the crime scene. *Profile updated: Velvet, Alon, and Clara are right-handed. *Investigate Counter. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Bag, Locked Security Camera) *Examine Bag. (Result: Pocket Knife) *Analyze Pocket Knife. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Pocket Knife ; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a rash) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Truth No More (1/6). (1 star) Truth No More (1/6) *Talk to Henry if he has the solutions to the stock market crash. (Available after unlocking Post-investigation) *Investigate ATM Center. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Unlocked Briefcase) *Examine Unlocked Briefcase. (Result: Letter) *Analyze Letter. (06:00:00) *Convince Kuro to establish a start-up. *Move on to a new crime. (2 stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases (Trevino)